stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokéball
Pokéballs are well-known objects in the Pokémon universe. They are commonly used by Pokémon trainers, such as Ash and Brock. It has been used in the series as a useless weapon and a phone by Ash. History Season One Pokéballs first appear in "Why catch them All?", in which Mario and Luigi riding their Go-Kart when Ash throws a Pokéball at them, thinking they were Pokémon. In the episode "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown," Ash receives a package from UPS, believing it to be a new Pikachu. Unfortunately, upon opening the Pokéball, it malfunctions, making him angrily blame UPS for this and threaten to call his co-workers and mother. In "Stupid Smash Brothers," Ash joins Mario and Luigi's battle against Wario and Waluigi. He tries to battle Waluigi by throwing a Pokeball at him. However, Waluigi dodges and throws the ball back at Ash, taking him out of the battle. Season Two In "Draino won't unclog these Pipes," Ash and Brock are collecting Pokémon. Unfortunately, their Pokéballs are malfunctioning. Ash and Brock suspect they were being ripped off by the package deliverymen, making UPS and FedEx arrive on the scene. They both say they are innocent, which makes Ash believe that they are being sabotaged. When UPS asks who would do such a thing, DHL appears and reveals that he was the one that messed with the packages. Eventually, the trio get in a fight, with UPS becoming victorious and he leaves, ignoring Ash and Brock. Later on, in the episode "Psychic Powers will only tell you so much," Ash and Brock offer to help Mario and Luigi battle Nox Decious, offering their Pokéballs. In the next episode, Brock tries to battle Decious by throwing a Pokéball at him, but he dodges and throws it back at him. Season Three In "The Advent of Snake's Mission," Ash (who finds the Nether Saber) tries to destroy it with a Pokémon, but his Pokéball once again malfunctions. ''The Movie Pokéballs did not have much of an important role in the film. However, in "Act I Part 2," Ash unleashed Pikachu onto King Bowser, wanting to defeat and catch him, thinking he was a Pokémon. Meanwhile, Brock was standing next to him holding a Pokéball. When Ash unleashed Pikachu, there was no Pokéball (a reference to how Pikachu in the cartoon hardly ever stays in one). Operation: Blind Storm In Ash's cameo in ''Operation: Blind Storm, he throws a Pokéball, finding it to not work (an effect of the destruction of the Energy Source) . However, Luigi points out that they never worked anyway. Later on, Ash complains that his game doesn't work until Solid Snake points out that there is no cartridge in it. Realizing that, he puts a game cartridge in and excitedly exclaims that the powers are back and then someone throws a Pokéball at his head. ''Ash and Brock'' series In Ash and Brock, the duo as they are about to fight drop a Pokéball, making them remember all the good times they've had. In Ash and Brock 2, Ash uses his Pokéball to mimic Gary while he is talking. Then later on, Ash said to Gary Oak that he was showing his gold to Brock (in attempts to not reveal that they where planning to push Gary in the pool), but when he open the Pokéball only water came out, Ash then said it must have escaped. Later on when they push Gary into the pool, several Pokéballs are dropped into there. During the bloopers, Ash uses a pool net to try and pick the Pokéballs up. Season Four Brock and Gary are seen with their Pokeballs but are angered when they find out from Mario that they do not work due to everyone losing their powers. They later use grass and rocks as replacements. Seeing as only the group's powers were taken in OP: Blind Storm this means the Pokeballs really didn't have their power taken, they simply just did not work. Season Five and Gary tossing a Pokéball at each other]] Brock and Gary are once again seen holding their Pokéballs but don't use them in any specific situation. Although in the ending montage, both characters are seen tossing a Pokéball at each other, seemingly genuine friends now. Trivia * In "Dramatic Look Ash," Ash is seen holding a Pokéball as he does the look. * A running gag in the show is that the Pokéballs never work upon Ash or Brock opening them. Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Pokémon Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Stupid Pokémon Friends Category:Spin-Offs